


I CAN B UR HERO BAAAABEEYYYYYYYY

by fictionalrobin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mornings, Pining, Sad Barry Allen, cuss im me, get ur shit together, i love this fuckin fandom tbh, i was tired when i wrote this shit, jaime is so in love and he doesn't even know it, jaime that aint just a fuckin river
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: Jaime is woken up at 3am by a cuddly Bart





	I CAN B UR HERO BAAAABEEYYYYYYYY

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone on the plane to Austria so it bad yeeeet

"Jaime!"

Jaime woke up because of the uncomfortable pressure on his chest. 

"Jaime!"

He blinked. Darkness. Wait, where was he again? 

"Wake up hermano!" 

"Wha...?" His speech slurred. His eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting, and stared directly into big bright irises.

Jaime jumped back slightly. Or he would have. If Bart wasn't firmly planted on his stomach, pinning him down like a mom pinning minion memes on pinterest. 

"Ay ese!" He grumbled, "Calm down for christs sake." 

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, only to be met by darkness. What? Where was his alarm clock? 

Oh. 

He wasn't at home. 

He was at the at the watchtower. Or the temporary headquarter of young justice, while mount Justice was being restored. Really he could've just slept at home. But Nightwing and aqualad had insisted he kept out of the public eye, while the whole Reach-situation died down. 

"What time is it?"

"3:12am."

"What?!" Jamie exclaimed, before he forced himself to lower his voice, "Why are you waking me up fucking 3am?" 

Bart shifted on top of him, "I couldn't sleep."

"And you decided to pull me down with you," Jaime rolled his eyes. 

"Uh..." Bart shifted again,  _could_ _he like,_ _not?_ , "Yes?"

Jaime tried to squirm away, "You are impossible." 

"Thank you!" Barts face lit up, but fell again when he saw Jaimes expression, "What? Is that not a compliment?" 

"Ergh," Jaime grumbled, "No." 

 **Jaime Reyes, the** **meta** **human is** **currently** **positioned** **on** **your** **lower** **abdomen, a position** **suggesting** **combat** **.** **suggested** **tactic** **:** **Blow** **to liver and** **throat** **areas**

Jaime didn't even bother yelling at the scarab. It seemed the blue alien robot had finally woken up, and was as always overreacting to everything. 

"Bart," he nudged his leg, "Could you like, move."

"Oh," the speedster only now seemed to realise their position, "Sorry," He slid down next to Jaime, keeping a wall of empty air between them. 

He stared into the darkness. 

Jaime watched him. The soft curve of his cheek. The slope of his nose. In the dark, his green eyes looked almost blue. 

Jaime suddenly noticed they were a tiny bit puffier than usual. 

"Bart?" 

"Hm?" dimples, freckles, and his bottom lip tugged underneath the top. Bart looked happy. 

"Why couldn't you sleep, exactly?" 

Barts eyes immediately averted Jaimes, instead opting for the ceiling. Jaime waited for a reply. But for the first time the speedster seemed quit. 

"Bart?" 

He still starred into the dark. His gaze was so oddly empty. Very not-Bart. 

Jaime reached out. his hand hovered over Barts, "Is it Wally?" 

That was all it took for Barts face to crumble together, like an abandoned paper plane. The tiniest whimper escaped him, and he rolled around, squishing himself against Jaime before the he could even realise it. 

He hesitated before wrapping his arms tightly around Barts shaking frame. His heart hammered. His skin tingled where Barts wet breath hit his neck. 

 **Jaime Reyes,** **scans** **show** **increased** **heartbeat and a rise in** **adrenaline** **.** **suggested** **tactic** **:** **Immediate** **illimination**

He rolled his eyes at the scarab and squeezed Bart closer. 

"Hey," he mumbled, "It's okay." 

"I just didn't wanna feel alone," Bart whispered. Jamie could barely hear him from his hideout in Jamies shirt. He'd never realised until now how small Bart actually was, at least compared to himself. But it was almost like they fit together. One smaller puzzle piece stuck to a large. 

"You're not," He whispered back. Without noticing it, his hand had begun to trace up and down Barts spine. 

"Can  I stay here? Tonight?" 

"Absolutely," Jaime mumbled back. Barts hair smelled like cinnamon. Also slightly sweaty. It'd probably been a while since he showered. 

 _What_ _a_ _fun_ _thing_ _to_ _notice_

Jaime stopped that thought before it could go any further. Concentrated on Bart. Comforting him. how warm he was. He was like a tiny space heater really, a tiny, hyperactive, bubbly space heater. 

Well usually, not so much right now. 

It was quite practical though. 

How warm he was. 

Soothing. 

He yawned. 

"You're not," he slurred.

And closed his eyes. 

-

When Jaime woke (for the second time) he couldn't breathe.

He fumbled around in the dim light, searching for the source of his suffocation. 

"....Bart...." he rasped when his hands carded through red curls, "...Bart....Bart you're choking me..." 

"Hmf...." the redhead grumbled before shifting, squeezing Jaime even tighter. He had his legs locked around Jaimes abdomen, and his arms tangled around his neck, like a morderous octopus. Jaime thanked the gods that the scarab was still asleep, because he was pretty sure the blue alien would've blasted Bart into another time zone. 

"Hermano...please..." 

Bart only whined. Jaime groaned. 

"It's too early for this..." 

Then he grabbed Bart and did his best to peel the sleeping boy off of him. 

"Mmmmmmnooooooo," Bart whined and wiggled in Jaimes grasp.

"I'm sorry, but you were choking me."

"Hhmmmwarm..." Bart grumbled and pushed himself back towards Jaimes chest. 

"Bart," Jaime pushed him back again. 

Finally it seemed the speedster gave up, as he slumped back in the sheets. 

The soft morning light fell filtered through the curtains from the window behind them. The creamy, clean color made Barts skin look like milk. Small freckles decorated the shoulders like rain. 

Jaime resisted the urge to reach out and touch them. 

"Fuck."

He blinked his heavy eyes, and tried ignore the faint ache in his neck. He must have slept in a bad position. Well, considering that he'd had a needy red koala glued to him half of the night, that might be understandable. 

"Fuck what?"

Speaking of koalas.

Bart had opened his eyes, as much as he could. The eyelids still rested heavily over the speedsters eyes, as if his eyelashes were somehow weighing them down. Only a sliver of green iris was visible. 

God he was cute. 

Wait, what?

Bad Jaime. 

"Fuck waking up." 

Bart yawned and stretched, his body contorting in the soft light. His eyelashes caught the light of the window, like glowing halos. He settled back in the bed with a small sigh. He pursed his lips. The edges were chapped, so red cracks appeared in the pretty pink flesh. There were toothmarks in the center.

Jaime shook himself out of it. 

"So i guess no  _good_  morning," Bart breathed. He was awake afterall. He turned to Jaime, sleepy jade eyes underlined with soft pink. 

Jaime furrowed his brow,"are you okay now?"

Bart sighed through his nose,"yeah," he rustled the sheets with his feet,"I really needed that cuddle-session." 

Jaimes cheeks tingled,"good...I probably needed it too..." 

Bart smiled.

"You're a great cuddler, you know," he bit his bottom lip. 

 **Jaime Reyes,** **your** **heartbeat has** **rapidly** **and** **suddenly** **increased** **,** **suggested** **tactic** **:** **strategic** **retreat** **.**

"Shut it!"

Barts face dropped,"what?" 

"Huh-n-no!...not you, I wasn't...talking to you..." 

"Oh," Barts face shifted in fascination and he sat up,"were you talking to the alien!?" 

"Uh, you mean the scarab?" Jaime laughed,"yeah."

"Can i talk to him?!!" 

Why Bart was suddenly so interested in the robot, Jaime didn't know. But it seemed the speedster had finally woken. 

"That...would require me to give him full control."

"Can you do that then?" Bart gapped at Jaime with shinning eyes. 

"Uuh," Jaime swallowed,"Considering what happened last time....I don't...." he definitely felt the scarab protest somewhere in the back of his mind. 

"Right," the light in Barts eyes dimmed,"you're right," he fell back into the bed so the mattress bounced,"just thought it would be cool."

"Cool?"

"Yeah like, how often do you get a best friend with an alien stuck to his spine?"

 _Best_ _friend_.

The title made Jaimes chest bubble, like he was a glass of milk, a child blew into with a straw. 

But it also made him feel oddly lost. 

Something inside him wanted. 

Wanted more. 

The rest of Jaime ignored that something. 

"You're weird," he snorted, rolling onto his back again,"what time is it?" 

"Like," Bart rolled around to look at Jaimes phone,"5:38." 

"Urgh," Jaime groaned,"Nightwing is gonna bust this door down any minute, demanding we do morning training or some shit."

Bart made a low gurgling noise and rubbed his eyes,"who ever invented mornings needs to go sit on an antenna."

Jaime snorted,"heard." 

"We still have like...seven more minutes of cuddling..." Bart nuzzled back into Jaimes side. 

Oh wow. 

Jaime was not expecting that. 

"You should become a professional cuddler, man."

"Uh..." Jaime tried to ignore how hard his heart thundered,"is that...like a thing?" 

"Everything's a thing," Bart waved his hand around. It blurred with speed. 

"Maybe you're just touch starved," Jaime fake-laughed. 

"Nah," Bart smushed himself even closer to Jaime. His arms curled around his chest, and Jaime was sure he could feel how fast his heart was going. His entire body felt like a sizzling champagne bottle. Filled with bubbles to the brink of bursting. 

"You're special."

"Y...you think so?" Jaime didn't even know what he was saying at this point. 

Bart blinked. He looked up at Jaime. How was his eyes so green? So deep. Small flakes and stripes of dark green like freckles in the glass green iris. 

"Yeah." 

How close were they?

Jaime didn't know exactly. But he knew that it was  _very_  close. Close enough for him to feel Barts breath wash over his cheek. Close enough for Barts green eyes to merge into one, swirling green pool. 

"Bart."

What was he going to say? Who knew? Bart had a freckle right in the inner corner of his left eye. It was a very pretty freckle. Sure, Bart had lots of freckles, but that one was extra cute. Almost as cute as Bart himself. 

Bart was sliding his hand up Jaimes arm. Gripping onto his shoulders and neck, as if he was hanging over a cliff, and Jaime was the only thing keeping him from falling. 

Holy shit. 

Jaime leaned closer. 

His eyes darted to Barts lips. 

Everything faded away. His rampant heart. The scarab yelling in his head. 

Just Bart. 

And his lips, slowly edging closer. 

"hey Jaim-Neptunes beard!" 

Jaime quickly scattered backwards, "La'gaan!" 

"Oh my god, dude," La'gaan had covered both his eyes with his flappy fish hand," uh, I found him!" he yelled out into the hallway. 

"La'gaan this is...it's not what it looks like!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever...totally." 

"It's not!" 

"Totally," the fish-boy repeated, slowly backing out of the doorway, still covering his eyes,"just...get some clothes on and...get to the hallway...the others are looking for you...Bart..." With that he stumbled around and hurried down the hallway. 

Jaimes face burned. His entire body burned. Was this hell? Probably.

He covered his face with his hands, as if that would make it go away, and flopped down on mattress. 

"Holy fuck." 

He rubbed his forehead and groaned.

Someone sniffled next to him. 

He removed his hands and stared at Bart. 

The boy was almost as red as his hair. Both of his hands were tightly wrapped around his mouth. 

"Are you okay?"

His entire body was shaking. Vibrating. He looked like he was about to explode. 

"Bart?" 

And just like that, Bart lost it. He burst out in laughter, so loud Jaime actually jumped. His head tilted back and he fell into the mattress.

"HOHOHOO MY GOHHOHOD! HAHAHAHA!" 

"Urgh," Jaime groaned. 

"HIS FACE!" Bart continued to laugh. His eyes shone with tears, and he brought a hand up to cover them. 

Jaimes chest tingled. 

"It's not even that funny." 

"I knooooow," Barts voice was shaking with dying laughter,"i'm sorry." 

He looked at Jaime. 

Just starred and smiled in silence.

"He must've thought we were doing something," he then said. 

Jaimes cheeks prickled,"yeah," he coughed,"like we would ever."

"Exactly." 

 _Exactly_.

Bart was Jaime friend. His best friend. And Jaime was fine with that. 

Completely fine. 

Nothing would ever happen between them. 

"Exactly."

They sat in silence for a minute or two. 

"We should probably go out to the others though."

"Yeah," Jaime quickly got out of the sheets, trying his best to ignore the tightening of his chest. 

This was gonna be a long morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!PSA!!!!!!!!  
>  so my both of my tumblr blogs got deleted, my main blog (@polar-robin) as well as my side blog where i posted my fan fictions (@fictionalrobin)
> 
> IF YOU KNEW ME ON ANY OF THOSE URLS THIS IS ME
> 
> i have yet to set up a new writing blog, so if you want to read my fics, you can just follow me @robinowich (it’s a lot of work to set up a blog and I’m already exhausted from setting up my main one)
> 
> no i don’t know what happened, to me it seemed random, however I had just edited my settings for the new privacy policy thing (WHICH IS IMPORTANT CUSS I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE HAS EXPERIENCED A SIMULAR PROBLEM)
> 
> anyways, I lost 350 followers on one blog and close to 100 on the other, as well as three years of gain, and I had to set up a whole new email address, because tumblr still registered me as a user even though my blog had been deleted, and it just said “your blog has been terminated” when i tried to log in :’)


End file.
